


Oh, For Gomorrah's Sake!

by HailsRose



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, I have zero regrets, bite me, have fun with this because I know I certainly did, that feeling when you so extra you gotta write a fic for just one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailsRose/pseuds/HailsRose
Summary: Rin was gonna get shot. [One-Shot]





	Oh, For Gomorrah's Sake!

Yukio was pleased to find that his day off was going spectacularly well. Between finishing his homework, the picnic he scheduled with Shiemi later this afternoon, getting a decent amount of sleep for once in his life (and without the terror of nightmares to boot!) and the fabulosity that was his brother's cooking brewing down in the kitchen, he found himself at peace. Nothing, he repeats, absolutely nothing could ruin this day.

He leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head as he hummed contently. He almost whistled a little tune, thinking of the birds outside and the gushes of wind that blew past. Perhaps he would sing a little.

"Oh, oh, oh~ Let's go fly a kite, up to the highest height~" He crooned in a whisper, getting louder with each note. "Let's go fly a kite and send it soaring~ Up through the atmosphere! Up where the air is clear! Oh, let's go fly a kite!"

"Oi, Yukio!"

The young genius suddenly caught his breath, trying not to choke as it rocketed through the wrong part of his throat. He felt his face heat up as the heels of his chair slammed into the ground.

"Yes, Rin!" He called back to his brother, pretending he hadn't just been singing out Mary Poppins just a second prior. "Do you need something?"

"Uh, yeah!" Rin said matter-of-factly, appearing in the doorway as though he wasn't supposed to be crafting together a specially made breakfast. "If you're done singing, you wanna come down and eat? Might do you some good."

Yukio rubbed the back of his head nervously, smiling sheepishly at the remark. It seemed even when Yukio thought he was alone Rin could catch him at his most vulnerable moments. Quietly, Yukio remarked that he'd be down in a moment to share the meal with his brother, who shot him a peace sign and left once more. He turned back to his homework, looking over the final sentence and imagining himself doing a mic drop with perfect confidence. Yukio fist-pumped. Yosh!

Truly, nothing could ruin this day. Well, or so Yukio believed as he trailed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Rin's omurice smelled absolutely delightful and he was certain he was to enjoy it. Yukio seated himself at the table, absently staring at Rin's busy form as he hurried around the kitchen like a busy bee in the middle of a warm Spring day. For only a moment he picked up his phone, opened it and snickered at something someone sent him—someone presumably being Shima. Whatever the case, if Rin was entertained by it, he wouldn't bother. Not now, at least.

Near the end of breakfast, however, Rin thought it a good idea to share what he had learned. As Yukio slipped on a jacket and scarf while Rin did the dishes, he found his demon of a brother bounding back out into the cafeteria. He coughed almost nervously, holding back a blatantly evident smile.

"So, I was texting Shima just now," Rin said almost lazily, shoving his hands into his hoody pocket. "He told me he ruined Suguro's and Konekomaru's lives today."

"Oh, did he?" Yukio asked. He could at least pretend he was interested in entertaining his brother. Even if he wasn't. "And how did he do that?"

"Ehhh, I'm a little iffy that what he said actually works but anyhow..." Rin trailed off, eyes carefully glancing to his phone then back to Yukio with a sly grin. "Do you know how to make Holy Water?"

Yukio thought about the question, placing a hand to his chin. "Well, I've never actually seen the process done. But I suppose depending on the density of the water-"

"No, Yukio, that's not what I meant," Rin muttered dejectedly, resisting the urge to run a hand down his face. "It's not- don't answer the question just, ask me how it's made."

"Rin, you don't know how Holy Water is made,"

"Just ask me anyway."

Yukio raised an eyebrow, suspecting immediately that his brother was planning something. "Alright. How?"

If Rin's smile could have gotten any bigger, it certainly would have. He leaned forward, using his tail to balance himself, and made jazz hands. "You boil the hell out of it!"

Somewhere in the distance, Yukio heard the familiar ba-dum, tss of a snare drum and a cymbal. Never mind, it seemed something could ruin his day.

Oh, for Gomorrah's Sake! Rin was gonna get shot.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fun little one-shot, I certainly had a ton of fun writing it. Oh, the joy that comes with being so extra that you write a fic for just one spoken line. I have zero regrets about this.
> 
> Stay savvy, my friends.
> 
> ~Hails


End file.
